


Your Magic

by Easy4Weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute boys, Drarry, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy4Weasley/pseuds/Easy4Weasley
Summary: Harry says those three little (BIG) words, Draco freaks out, light angst ensues...Then, BAM! FLUFF!!





	Your Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This little nugget popped into my head out of NOWHERE today. I rushed to write it down and thought I'd share it with y'all. :)
> 
> I'm still very new to writing fan fiction. But, the way I look at it, the world couldn't possibly be worse off with a little extra Drarry fluff in it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Harry was miserable.

He wasn’t even sure how the fight had started. One minute he and Draco were lying in bed, sweat cooling on their entangled bodies, and the next Harry was kicking him out the front door.

If Harry was honest with himself, he could admit that he may have started the argument. Lost in post-coital bliss, he had let the words “I love you” fall from his mouth. Draco had stiffened below him. His eyes had gone wide, mouth falling open in disbelief. He had looked utterly gobsmacked.

“Um--I--thank you, Potter,” was all he had said. 

_Thank you? Potter?!_

Harry had felt the embarrassment consume his body like fiendfyre.

He had lost it after that. He had yelled, probably said some things he didn’t mean, and removed Draco from his home in a rush of angry words and magic.

He was humiliated.

He was devastated.

He missed Draco.

But how do you apologize for something like that? _“Terribly sorry you don’t love me Draco. Tea?”_

Harry groaned and pushed his fingers through his hair for roughly the millionth time since the early morning hours when Draco had gone. He was seconds away from pouring himself a (very full) glass of firewhiskey, when the floo chimed and Draco stepped into his living room looking worse for wear.

Draco’s skin was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked as miserable as Harry felt.

 _He’s about to end it. This is it,_ Harry thought. _You’ve ruined it._  

Draco shuffled his feet in a very un-Malfoy like fashion and finally spoke.

“I was raised to be good with words, to express myself and my, or my father’s really, beliefs effectively. But feelings are different. I wasn’t raised to deal with feelings, or even acknowledge them. I can’t seem to form words to express how I feel. I just...ugh...Just...maybe I can show you.”

Draco shook his head in frustration and reached for Harry’s hand.

Harry was expecting to be led to the bedroom, his mind hopefully providing images of himself and Draco using their bodies to demonstrate their love for one another. He was shocked, however, when he found himself being led to his study instead. 

Draco dragged him to the corner of the room, stopping in front of his pensieve.

Dropping Harry’s hand, Draco brought his wand to his temple and closed his eyes. His brow furrowed in concentration before all of his features totally relaxed into the most brilliant smile Harry had ever seen. Harry’s stomach flipped and his heart sped up in his chest. His mind began cataloging memories of his and Draco’s relationship, wondering which memories he would choose to show Harry how he felt. 

Draco dropped the long silvery thread into the bowl and reached his hand out to take Harry’s. Together, they took a large breathe and plunged their heads into the pensieve.

  
Whatever Harry was expecting, it wasn’t this.

They landed in an open field bathed in sunshine. It was a perfect day. The sky was blue and the warmth of the day settled around them like an embrace. A slight breeze danced through Harry’s hair and he couldn’t help but smile at the feelings the wind seemed to carry along with it. He could feel excitement and anticipation, almost like just before he took off on his broom. The air smelled sweet, warm and welcoming. There was something wild in the air too, but it felt exciting rather than dangerous. The sun was bearing down on his face, soaking him in heat but he remained the perfect temperature. It was quiet here, but the silence didn’t feel pregnant or wanting, more like a total lack of worry or anything negative. He had never felt like he so perfectly belonged in a place before. Not even Hogwarts or the Burrow made him feel this welcomed and loved. Underneath all that was an undercurrent of arousal. Harry’s cock gave a twitch and he felt his cheeks color slightly. There was peace and excitement here in equal measure. But more than anything, he could feel warmth, contentment, safety--home. 

_What was this place?_

“I don’t--what is--where are we?”

Draco smiled sheepishly at him.

“It’s not so much a place, really. It’s something like a feeling, I suppose. This place is how you make me feel. Um-- Let me try to explain. I--I’ve alway, ever since I was a child, been able to sense and recognize other’s magic. Usually it’s just a smell or sensation.You’re different, though, not that I should find that surprising, really.” He chuckled dryly and cleared his throat, “Your magic consumes me, sweeps me away. This place is a physical representation, of sorts, of how I recognize your magic. This is how your magic feels to me, how you make me feel,” he finished on a blush.

Harry’s heart was full to bursting. How could his magic, how could _he_ , be anything like this beautiful, perfect place? He let out a soft sob and fitted his lips to Draco’s.

They kissed until they were breathless. Pulling back to rest their foreheads together Draco spoke, his words barely a whisper against Harry’s lips,

“I love you too.”


End file.
